shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Boblet
Boblet is the family ship between Violet Parr and Bob Parr from The Incredibles fandom. Canon The Incredibles Due to Bob not being very happy about the superhero illegal law, he didn't spend much time with Violet outside of dinner or family time. In which had gotten Violet to over hear the "large discussion" that Bob had with Helen, before the two parents caught their children in the act and reassured them that everything is alright. When Bob was given a chance to be a Mr. Incredible again and became much more happier than he had been since the Golden years ended, and had began to make time for Violet and the rest of their family. Like him kissing Violet's forehead, while she was listening to music. When the truth behind Mr. Incredible's superhero hired job came to light too late for him, Violet and her younger brother Dash stowing themselves away in their mother's jet allowed Violet to come to her father's rescue. Even though she didn't know what she and the rest of her family were getting themselves into before they reached the island, and Violet was worries that both of her parent's lives and marriage were in danger. After Bob was freed from his cell by Mirage and sees that Helen had came to rescue him, the two supers learn from Mirage that both Violet and Dash are in danger and rushed to their aid. Even though it was Violet and Dash that found them first when the two young supers were running for their lives in the jungle and their parents priest against Violet's forcefield bubble. After the happy family reunion was cut short by Syndrome's men and were quickly captured by the man himself, Violet is able to get herself to the panel while her father apologizes for not paying much attention to his family and that he now realizes that they are what is most important to him; without being aware of Violet's quick thinking actions until she frees them from their cuffs. With some help from Mirage, Mr. Incredible, Violet and the rest of their family were able to return to the city in order to stop Syndrome's Omnidroid. Incredibles 2 When the Underminer attacked the city Violet had thought that she was going to help her father and the rest of their family fight the villain together, and became upset when Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl left Violet and Dash with babysitting duty; but she didn't let it stop her from later joining in after she left Jack-Jack in Dash's care. At the end of the battle, however, and as the Parrs were being brought to a motel to lay low in for a time, Violet tells her father about the insistent with Tony Rydinger discovering that she is a super, when he saw Violet in her super-suit without the mask. Knowing that it could lead to trouble later, Bob informs Rick Dicker of this for Violet's own protection by having Tony's memory wiped of the incident. At the motel, Bob could tell that both Violet and her brother want to use their powers for good as superheroes, since Violet enjoyed fighting criminal with her family, but the unfair law for supers kept them from doing it. Once Bob learned of a man that wants to change that law, he knew that they'll able to help people freely again, and when he and Helen went to see the Deavors Violet could tell that they were up to something. Violet continues to be suspicious after moving into their new fancy, large house and shortly after her mother stared her new job. As Violet asks Bob about Helen's new job that has something to do with hero-work, despite what happened later time, the arrival of their school bus allowed Bob to change the subject. Sometime after school and as Violet gets ready for her date with Tony, Bob decides to be a responsible parent by giving Violet a curfew to when he wants her back home, but in the end Tony didn't show up to pick up Violet which upsets her. The next morning after Violet tried to talk about it with Tony she began to believe that his actions were due to him seeing Violet without her mask, until Bob's words on the subject allowed Violet to piece things together and was enraged that her father had gotten Dicker to erase her from Tony's mind. Seeing that he had made a mistake and wanted to fix it for Violet, he calls Dicker about Tony's memory wipe and other facts that the teenager could help him cheer Violet up. Behind the Scene In the original opening of the Pixar film, that has Violet as a baby, Supers weren't allowed to marriage each other or have children, in which has Violet's existence in the earlier version a violation of the law. The scene had him and Helen trying to protect baby Violet from one of Bob's old enemies that had found him after he retired so Bob could live a normal life with his family. Fanon Despite the little father-daughter time they had in most part of the first film, until the car ride home scene, it didn't stop a reasonable number of fans from supporting their family bond. Along with their shared scenes in the second film giving it a bit more notice. On AO3, the ship only has 4 fanfics. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Violet/Bob on FanFiction.Net